Until My Dying Day
by Siriusgirlforevr
Summary: Sirius,Buffy(me),Remus,James,& Peter have been bestfriends since 1st year,and are still. But what happens when Buffy and Sirius get a little too close...J/L B/S Please review!
1. Off To Hogwarts

Sirius Black walked through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and three quarters. Getting on the Hogwarts express in 30 minutes, and hadn't seen one of his friends yet.  
  
*Where ARE they? They never take this long! * Sirius thought. He and his friends always met up on the platform before they got on the train. They were going into their fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, Peter Pettigrew was always late, but James, Remus, and Buffy were never this late. They were usually here before he was.  
  
*Well, James and Remus are usually on time. Buffy's usually even later then Peter! * Sirius thought with a laugh. He turned around and started to push his trolley. His started thinking about where his friends were when he saw one.  
  
"Hey Prongs!" He shouted after one of his best friends. James turned his head to see Sirius. James smiled and pushed his trolley toward his friend.  
  
"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius said as they swung their hands sideways then inwards and grabbed eachothers hands and then hugged with one arm (that THING guys do all the time). James smiled even wider and said,  
  
"Nothin'. What's up with you?"  
  
"Same." Sirius answered, then jumped when James looked over his shoulder and shouted,  
  
"HEY! Moony!" Sirius turned and saw his fellow Animagus, Remus Lupin. He smiled and shouted to his friend, about 30 feet away, who was looking wildly around, and apparently didn't see them.  
  
"Over here, Remus!" James shouted and he and James waved their arms in the air. Remus (it's so weird referring to him as something other than "Lupin") made his way over to James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Nothing." James and Sirius shrugged. Then Lupin turned as someone tapped him on the back. He looked down at his friend Peter.  
  
"Hi." They all greeted each other. Then Peter looked around, confused, and said,  
  
"Where's Buffy?"(I will explain about Buffy later in this chapter. It is NOT Buffy Summers. It's me.)  
  
They all looked at eachother and Sirius said,  
  
"Good question. Wormtail. Where is she?"  
  
"I didn't see her yet." Remus told them.  
  
"Well, you guys go look for her and I'll wait here." Sirius stated. They all mumbled 'see you later' and went off to find their friend.  
  
Sirius began to wander off and started thinking of the time they first met Buffy on the train to Hogwarts for their first year:  
  
Buffy walked into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was looking for an empty one, but this one had four guys sitting in it.  
  
She walked straight through to the door in the back when someone tapped her on the back. She turned and delt them a very powerful punch to the nose. He stumbled back and howled in pain, and all the boys looked at him with an amused look, and at her with a look of surprise. Buffy had an expression of horror and her eyes widened as he brought his hands to his nose. She covered her mouth with her hands and then brought them down.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. She walked forward and helped him sit down on the seat he was sitting on when he walked in. Blood was running down his face.  
  
"This girl can hit! She gave me a bloody nose with one -OW!" Buffy had just pulled her handkerchief out and pressed it against his nose to stop the bleeding. She rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"You're being such a wuss. A two year old would re-act better than you." James laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. Don't be such a baby. By the way, was that a statement?" James said to Buffy. He flashed her a smile when she nodded and smiled.  
  
Sirius looked over at James and glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, she hits hard!" Sirius told his friend.  
  
"Yeah, looks like." Remus (Lupin) chimed in.  
  
"Uh-huh." Peter squeaked. Sirius turned in his seat and glared at the two of them and growled,  
  
"Did I ask you? In fact," he said, turning to James, "did I ask ANY of you?"  
  
"No." They all answered. Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thought so. Now shut up, the lot of you." Sirius commanded. Then Peter opened his mouth.  
  
"I believe the man said 'shut up'. And I must say, you're annoying me, too, so listen to you're friend and shut up or you'll get the same he got. But this time I'll KNOW who it is." Buffy snapped. She pressed the cloth harder to his nose and when he howled again she snapped at him,  
  
"And will you shut up?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. We've all, well except her," James said, indicating Buffy, as they didn't know who she was," and Remus, known you since we were five and you're never been like this. Now, you're sitting her moaning and groaning over a hit from a GIRL?" As soon as he said that, Buffy turned to him and glared threateningly.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me being a girl?" Her voice was low and soft. It was dangerous. James quickly shook his head and she said,  
  
"Good." She then turned back to Sirius, who was still bleeding, and took out her wand and incited,  
  
"Heal." And his nose healed. Sirius looked at her and said,  
  
"Thanks." She nodded and said,  
  
"No problem. My mum was a half Whitelighter, or Angel in your case, so I'm good at healing."  
  
Sirius nodded, and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black." He said.  
  
"Buffy Halliwell." She told him as she shook his hand, "Sorry for hitting you. Thought you were that awful Malfoy boy. He's been following me. Asked me out. Probably wouldn't of if he knew my father was a muggle, and that I'm halfblood."  
  
They all looked at her, and James said,  
  
"Met him, did you? Big nancy boy. Pain in the-" James said, but Sirius cut him off,  
  
" He's an annoying little bugger. He nutters." Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, who are the rest of you?" Buffy asked them.  
  
"James Potter." James said, holding up his hand in a sort of greeting.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Remus stated.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Peter chimed.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said, "So. Any more room in here?" James pointed to the empty seat beside Sirius and she sat down and they talked for the rest of the ride.  
  
*Good times. * Sirius thought. He started to walk around looking for Buffy again. They had all gotten sorted into Gryffindor, of course. Though the sorting hat was seriously debating whether it should put Buffy, James, and Sirius in Ravenclaw. Now, a little more than four years later, they were all best friends.  
  
*Buffy better hurry up * Sirius thought, looking at the clock, * It's 10 of 11 a.m. And we'll never get a good compartment if she doesn't. Malfoy'll get it for-*  
  
Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by someone behind him saying,  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see."  
  
Authors Note: Guess what? Fanfiction.net removed this! So I have to re-post it! So I'd appreciate as many reviews as possible, as I had 27 wonderful reviews, but now I only have them on my e-mail! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! P.S. If you're reading this under my penname Siriusgirlforevr, I did not copy off of BuffyHalliwell, seeing I AM BuffyHalliwell. 


	2. Old Memories

Buffy walked onto platform 9 and 3 quarters, looking around for one of her friends. She didn't see any. She sighed and pushed her trolley around, and looked up at the clock. It was 10:45 a.m. She had 15 minutes to find them. She rolled her eyes. Of course SHE would have to find THEM! THEY never came looking for HER! She was thinking of how lazy most of her friends were when she saw a flash of red hair streak past her about 10 feet away. Buffy smiled and shouted,  
  
"Hey Lily!" Her friend turned around. Lily Evans had done herself good over the summer, and had DEFINETLY changed. Her hair was shoulder length, whereas it used to be an inch below her waist last year. Her eyes looked even greener, and stood out against the black eyeliner she was wearing. She wore make-up, which she never did before. She was wearing cover-up, eyeliner, pink lipstick (which you could barely see) and clear lip-gloss, and silver eye shadow. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and a pair of hip-hugger jeans, with baby blue flip-flops, and wore her hair down. She looked good. Lily smiled at Buffy and walked over to her.  
  
"What's up, B?" Lily asked Buffy, as they did their handshake (slap hand front and back, grab hands with thumb out, kiss their thumb, spit, and flip hair).  
  
"Nothing much. You?" Buffy answered. Lily shook her head, and then smiled.  
  
"So, you see James or any of the guys yet?" Lily said the word 'James' with hatred, but Buffy could see it was a cover up. Lily was begging to like James, and James had been asking Lily out since their 2nd year. Buffy smiled and said,  
  
"Nope. So, you plan on giving in to James this year?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Not a chance." She said, but Buffy could see a twinkle in Lily's eyes that told her all she needed to know. Yes, she was. Well, when she was through torturing him. Buffy opened her mouth to say something when another one of her friends came up beside them and said,  
  
"Hey! Lily! Buffy! What's up?" Buffy and Lily turned to see their friend, Mai, staring back at them. The both (Lily and Buffy) smiled and said,  
  
"Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Mai said, sounding bored. Buffy shrugged, and Lily said,  
  
"Oh. Hey! Look! There's Jepa!" They both turned to see a girl who had blonde hair that came 6 inches below her shoulders and blue eyes (sorry, Jessica, didn't know what you look like) heading their way. They all waved and said 'hi' when she got to them, and Jepa asked,  
  
"Where's Faith (Sorry, Emily, had to put you in), Raven (that's you, siriuslover3, if you want another name tell me what you want), Chelsea, Kiara, and Lizzie?" Lily answered,  
  
"Not here yet."  
  
"Oh." Jepa said, looking quite put out. Then her expression brightened and she looked over Buffys shoulder and said,  
  
"There's Chelsea and Raven!" (That's pronounced Chel-see-a) Buffy turned and they all looked and saw a girl shorted then the rest of them, and had mostly blonde, but looked like it had a little light brown, hair and greenish-brown eyes (that's my friend Chelsea Tinker) and a girl with brownish black hair, that looked like it was more brown, but had black in it, (that's my friend from here, siriuslover3, though I don't know what she looks like) and green eyes. They walked over to their friends and they all said 'hi' and fell into an awkward silence. 2 minutes later Lily saw Kiara and Lizzie headed their way, and said when they arrived,  
  
"Look who finally decided to show up. Took you long enough!" Kiara, who was wearing a denim skirt that came just below her knees and a white sleeveless top with brown sandals and sporting no make-up except a dab of lip-gloss and had her long blonde hair that came below her waist up in a bun, scowled while Lizzie, who looked like she was 17 instead of 15 (they're all going to 5th year) in tight jeans and a white T-shirt that said 'spoiled' on it and sneakers and wearing whitish-silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, cover-up, a little blush (or was that HER blushing?), and pink lipstick, looked around and said,  
  
"Where's Faith? She was with us a minute ago." Suddenly a girl with dark wavyish-curlyish brown hair that had blonde highlights, brown eyes and no make-up came running at them and almost knocked Kiara over with her trolley.  
  
"I'm right here." Faith panted. Then they all hugged.  
  
"Well, let's get on, I suppose. We have 5 minutes till take off." Lily said, at which Buffy, on Lily's use of words which was something Sirius would say, suddenly remembered her OTHER friends.  
  
"No, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna go find the guys." Buffy told them. They all rolled their eyes, and Lily said,  
  
"Why do you insist on hanging out with them and saying you're just friends? We all can tell you and Sirius like eachother!" Buffy started to walk away and called over her shoulder to Lily,  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!" Lily shot back.  
  
"Whatever!" Buffy said as she turned and looked at her friends and walked backwards, "Whatever you say, Lily!" With that, she turned and ran. She started the think.  
  
What would've happened if I never met my friends? The guy part of my friends, I mean. But would I only be a girl to them? Oh well. Thank god we met. And thank god we were all sorted into the same house. Buffy thought, then remember exactly HOW they came to be in the same house...  
  
Buffy, having met new friends on the train, by the names of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who told her what houses she did and didn't want to get sorted into, started to think about where she wanted to go when the sorting hat burst into song, making her jump:  
  
Oh, I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
Made from the Hogwarts founders, I was,  
And put on each student's head shall I be,  
To see where they go without or with a pause,  
  
Oh, where would you like to go?  
That's what's important to me,  
So try me on and I shall tell you,  
Where you're meant to be. (you like my version?)  
  
The students, including the first years, applauded for a few seconds when Professor McGonagall called up a student named Sharon Backner walked up to the stool, put the sorting hat on and waited.  
  
*Well, I suppose Ravenclaw would be nice. They're said to be smart, but James said most of them are snobs. Well! There's always Hufflepuff, but Remus said they're supposed to be a little pathetic.And I DEFINETLY don't want to be in Slytherin, not after what James, Remus, and Sirius told me about them, especially because I have a feeling that horrible Lucius Malfoy will be sorted into there. I'll hardly be surprised, by what I hear of them. Well, that leaves Gryffindor. And Sirius said that that's the best house to be in. I've come to my decision. GRYFFINDOR! * Buffy thought, they snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear Professor McGonagall say the name, as Sharon had been sorted into Hufflepuff,  
  
"Sirius Black!" Sirius walked up to the hat, looking anything BUT nervous, sat down, and put the hat on.  
  
There was 45 seconds of silence when, startling everybody, the hat suddenly bellowed,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A table in the middle and to the left erupted into applause and some stood up, and Buffy saw Sirius beam and walk over to the table that was obviously Gryffindor. Eva Ramold (Back then they didn't go in alphabetical order in my story),"GRYFFINDOR!", Kiara Patil (Buffy and Lily's friend) "RAVENCLAW!", Lucius Malfoy, the hat didn't even wait before shouting "SLYTHERIN!", and Raven Merincavits, who had become a Ravenclaw (hehe, Raven.) as well, before Buffy heard a name of someone she actually liked, other than Raven,  
  
"Remus Lupin!"  
  
The Hall watched Remus walk up and sit down, obviously nervous, and put on the hat. There was a ten second pause, when the hat shouted,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindors clapped and Remus walked awkwardly to the table and sat down across from Sirius. The Hall got quiet when McGonagall shouted,  
  
"Severus Snape!" When Snape walked up to the sorting hat, if it was possible, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James all glared at him with more hatred Buffy had ever seen anyone express to anyone else, even herself to Malfoy. The hat touched Snape's head for a second before shouting,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Snape smiled though a curtain of greasy hair, and when he walked to the table next to the Gryffindors, Buffy saw Sirius whisper something to him, then Snape whisper something back, and Sirius started cracking up, but stopped when Remus elbowed him, though he started to shake with laughter.  
  
The next name Buffy heard was also a familiar one.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Peter walked up to the hat, looking terrified, and allowed it to be placed on his head, where it stayed for a minute or so, before yelling,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
10 or so names came and left, before Buffy heard one she'd known since she was 6.  
  
"Lily Evans!" Buffys head snapped up, and she saw her best friend since 1st grade, as she was only half-magic, half-muggle but went to a Muggle school, staring back at her. The red head (Lily) smiled at Buffy, and Buffy smiled back before the hat was placed on Lily's head, almost instantly shouting,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily got up, looked at Buffy, mouthed 'We'll talk later', and walked over to her new table, where she sat between two girls Buffy didn't know. The few people Buffy heard that was called were also friends,  
  
  
"Faith Surovy!" Buffy watched her friend get sorted (Hufflepuff!), "Elizabeth Phillips" (Ravenclaw, and Emily, that is NOT Lauren, it's Lizzie from earlier in the story), "Chelsea Tinker!" (Gryffindor, and Emily, I'll smack you if you don't know who she is), and the next name she heard was one of her friends as well.  
  
"James Potter!" Buffy watched James walk up; looking exactly like Sirius had, not worried, and put the hat on his head. There was 15 seconds of silence, before.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The next name Buffy heard terrified her.  
  
"Elizabeth Halliwell!"  
  
Buffy walked, terrified, up to the sorting hat, sat down, and the last thing she saw was all her friends from the train, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus looking at her, before the hat blocked her vision.  
  
'Well, now, this is interesting. You could be put in two houses. Gryffindor (Buffys heart leapt) or Ravenclaw. Let's see.' The sorting hat said to Buffy in her head. Buffy jumped and thought,  
  
*You can talk! I thought it was just a charm! *  
  
'Of course I can, anyways...hmm... Well, deary, where would you like to go?' The sorting hat finished with a question.  
  
*Gryffindor, please. *  
  
'Very well, then.' And the Buffy almost fell off her chair with happiness when the hat shouted the exact word she had thought just five minutes ago,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The first thing she saw when the hat was removed was the Gryffindor table, beaming with the satisfactory of a new student in their house. Buffy smiled and waved shyly and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down between Sirius, who patted her on the back and said,  
  
"Good job." And she also sat next to James, who was in an argument with Remus.  
  
"What do you MEAN by we're out of Dungbombs! We just got some two days ago at Diagon Alley!" James said loudly, but then said in a softer voice when Sirius and Remus made a 'no' motion with their hands, and Peter said,  
  
"Shh."  
  
"What do you mean we're out of Dungbombs?" James said in a softer voice to Remus, "We were supposed to put them in the staff room!"  
  
Buffy looked confused, turned to Sirius, and opened her mouth to say something when Sirius gave her smirk, shook his head and said,  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Buffy smiled and then all the houses quieted down when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.  
  
Buffy smiled as she remembered that, and started looking around thinking of Sirius.  
  
*He was really helpful, he was. I wonder if he broke up with Amanda. No! Buffy, do NOT go there! You and Sirius could and will NEVER be ANYTHING except friends * Buffy thought, but some deep dark corner of her mind said to her, *Yeah, but he is totally hot.*  
  
Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts away from Sirius. Who she saw standing 20 feet away didn't exactly help. Sirius was standing with his back to her. She smiled at finally seeing one of her best friends other than Lily and her gang, and walked over as quietly as she could, with her trolley, behind Sirius, who seemed deep in thought. She smiled and said,  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see."  
  
Authors Note: If any of you are confused as to this: "Elizabeth Halliwell!" Buffy is short for Elizabeth. And, for those of you who know Lizzie isn't one of my friends in real life, picture Lizzie McGuire going to Hogwarts! Lol! Just kidding. She's just made up. Just kidding. It's my friend Steph, and Kiara is my friend Mande(yes, you, Mande) 


	3. Abby

Authors Note: Just to let you know, this is going to be a VERY interesting chapter.  
  
Sirius spun around and swung his fist instinctively. But the person he was swinging at had other ideas. She swung her arm out and hit his, and then she decked him on the nose. Again. Sirius grabbed his nose and looked at his friend.  
  
"Hell of a greeting, Buffy." Sirius said to the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, well you swung the first hit. What's the matter? Can stand not to hit on me?" Buffy shrugged then smiled as James, Peter, and Remus came over and hugged her.  
  
"Ha bloody ha, very funny." Sirius smiled at her little play on words. That was Buffy. Never one to let a comment she could say something on slip by. She was a strong one with a dry wit. Not to mention she was single.  
  
*Well, I think she is.No! Sirius, do NOT go there! * Sirius thought to himself(no duh!). James then noticed Sirius was holding his nose and started to laugh and asked,  
  
"She hit you AGAIN?!" James, Peter, and Remus all burst out laughing and Sirius glared as Buffy started laughing, too.  
  
"Well, at least this time you didn't make it bleed." Remus (this is STILL weird) said to Buffy, making her and James start laughing even harder, and James was doubled over from laughing so hard.  
  
"Well, I could've if I wanted to.but.heh heh (that was a laugh) I didn't feel like getting blood al over.heh heh. me." Buffy gasped between laughing. James was now howling with laughter, and was rolling on the ground clutching his ribs, and gasped,  
  
"She.heh heh heh heh.hit.you.AGAIN! Heh heh heh heh!" James was pounding his fist on the ground and Buffy started laughing even harder. Buffy and James face were red and Remus and Peter were laughing. Sirius was scowling at his friends, and eventually started laughing when Buffy tripped over James and landed on James' stomach, on his ribs that were already throbbing from him laughing so much, and James said,  
  
"OW!" Buffy rolled off him and said,  
  
"Sorry!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the ones who were howling with laughter now, and Sirius started laughing harder at the scowl on both Buffy and James' face. Sirius said,  
  
"What's the matter, Buffy? Can't take it when it's about you?" Buffy scowled, then smiled when Sirius howled as she slammed her fist into his stomach, and nodded, satisfied, turned around, and rolled her trolley towards the train. James and Remus shook their heads and followed, though they didn't know where on the train she'd gone.  
  
"Well, that's what, three times she's hit you now?" Peter laughed, the took one look at then murderous look on Sirius' face, shrieked, and ran after Buffy, James, and Remus.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at how much of a baby Peter was, and, wondering how he ever came to be friends with Peter, walked calmly after his friends.  
  
After catching up with his three guys friends, they started to look for Buffy.  
  
They'd been searching for ten minutes until they found the compartment where she was lying flat on her back, eyes closed and tapping her foot to the rhythm that was blasting through her muggle headset. Sirius remembered that song she was listening to. Over the summer after third year, they had gone over to Buffy's house for a few days and she had told them it was one of her many favorite songs...  
  
I love rocking roll,  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby,  
I love rocking roll,  
So come on take some time and dance with me  
  
It sounded like the singer Buffy had called Brittany Spears, well, that was what Sirius thought she had called her. Sirius smiled wickedly, and said to James,  
  
"Do you have your Invisibility Cloak on you?"  
  
"Yeah, in my trunk, why?"  
  
"I'm gonna scare the crap out of her." Sirius smirked. James smirked back at him, went to his trunk, and pulled out the cloak. He handed it to Sirius, who put it one, went to Buffys trunk, which was ten feet away from her, and pulled out her journal. He found what he was looking for, closed it, and put it back in and shut her trunk. He then walked over to her, and stood, invisible, above her. By now, the song she called "Bring Me To Life", one of her other favorite songs...  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home...  
  
Standing over Buffy, Sirius reached down and pulled her headphones off, but the music still blasted, louder now. Buffy opened her eyes and looked around, but the room was empty, as James, Remus, and Peter had gone outside of the compartment unnoticed, but were watching through the window in the compartment.  
  
She shrugged and reached to the floor, as she thought her headphones had just fallen off, but was shocked to see them floating three feet above her head. She looked scared and jumped up. She looked wildly around, looking for someone.  
  
"James Potter, if this is some kind of sick joke, knock it off. You know very well that I'm afraid of ghosts." Buffy said, her voice shaking.  
  
James, outside the compartment, started laughing, as he did know, and also laughing at the fact that she thought it was him. He laughed for ten seconds, before and elbow from Remus making it's way into his ribs made him stop and say,  
  
"OW!"  
  
Remus put a finger up to his lips, signaling James to be quite, but it was too late, Buffy had already heard him.  
  
Buffy started to slowly started walking towards the compartment door, and was reaching for the door handle when all of a sudden she jumped almost a foot in the air and screamed.  
  
Sirius started laughing, and pulled off the cloak, but stopped laughing when he saw she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sirius, you asshole!" She screamed, slapping him on the shoulder, and then turning and grabbing her things.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Lily." Buffy answered, not looking at him. She grabbed her things, and walked out of the compartment, her headphones blasting...  
  
I wanna be bad,  
You make that feel so good,  
I've got things on my mind,  
I never thought I would,  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
"Buffy! Come on, come back! I'm sorry!" Sirius shouted after her, but it was no use, she had already disappeared the hallway. James, Remus, and Peter came back in the compartment, all looking at Sirius.  
  
"Nice going, man." James said.  
  
"Yeah, nice going. Now we're not gonna see her for the rest of the ride! Cause, you know as well as I do that if she doesn't wanna be found, she won't be." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, come off it, will you? She went to Lily's compartment, and I'm gonna go find her." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. But when he started to turn, James grabbed his arm and said,  
  
"Do you know WHY she's scared of ghosts?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I thought she would've told you, but in her second year, her younger sister-" James started to explain, but was cut off by Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Sirius the loudest, exclaiming,  
  
"She has a younger sister!?"  
  
"HAD. She HAD a younger sister." James corrected them.  
  
"Well, what happened to her?" Sirius asked, curious.  
  
"Sit down." James commanded, and they obeyed. When they did, James took a deep breath and told them the story...  
  
"Well, I was wandering around a muggle town over Easter Break during second year at night, cause I was bored and all, and I heard a crashing and screaming, and then ten minutes later I was still wandering around, trying to find where the noise had come from, when I saw Buffy leaning on a street, bawling her eyes out, head in her hands. I walked over and said her name, and she looked up. She looked horrible, I mean, she didn't, she still doesn't, wear a lot of make-up, only that black crap under her eyes, eyeliner I think, but she didn't have anything on, and her lips were cracked, and her eyes were bloodshot. She took one look at me and then collapsed, and started bawling on my shoulder. After a little she calmed down, and told me what happened. Her sister, Abby, was ten and Buffy said she and Abby had never fought once, but sometimes Abby annoyed the hell out of Buffy, but Buffy sill loved her anyway, and they were more like friends than sisters. So then, she told me that Abby was sitting in her room, excited cause she had just gotten her Hogwarts letter, and was going to come to Hogwarts during our third year. So Abby was all excited, and she fell asleep that night. So Buffy is sitting in her bed, reading, when all of a sudden her sister screamed. Buffy jumped up, and ran to her room, and saw her sister being thrown around the room, screaming "Buffy!". But the thing is, there was no one there. So Buffy knew it was a poltergeist, and she reached into her pocket for her wand, but then panicked, as we're not allowed to use magic outside of school, and she ran over and tried to pull Abby away from the bastard, but then the thing knocked her to the other side of the room. She hit her head, blacked out for a few seconds; then came to and rubbed her head. When she looked back, well, you know how poltergeists can pick up solid objects? Well, this one was, like, evil or something, and when she looked up, it was stabbing her sister with a long kitchen knife, and it had already cut her throat and wrists, so there was blood all over, and Buffy screamed "ABBY!" but her sister was already dead, and the thing just kept cutting her all over. So then Buffy started throwing things at it, and screaming "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" So then, she just ran out of the house; her parents were at a hotel, so she was babysitting Abby, and then I bumped into her. And when I took her back home, the ghost had put Abby back in her bed, and wrote on the wall 'Happy Birthday Buffy" in Abby's blood, as Buffys birthday was only a few days before, and they found out that that ghost just killed people for no reason, and killed someone's loved one for their birthday." James finished the story to stunned silence.  
  
"So, Buffy saw her sister get murdered by a ghost?" Sirius said, stunned and feeling like what Buffy had called him, not to mention feeling horrible, because he had probably reminded her of her sister.  
  
"That's horrible!" Peter said.  
  
"So, her sister was murdered by a ghost and Sirius just scared the shit out of Buffy by that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yup." James said simply. Sirius groaned, and shrunk down in his seat, holding his head.  
  
"Oh god, I really am an asshole." Sirius groaned.  
  
"Yup." Remus, James, and Peter agreed. Sirius looked at them like 'you weren't supposed to agree with me!' and said,  
  
"I'm gonna go find her." And with that, he walked away.  
  
Sirius started walking around, looking in compartments, and then shutting the door when Buffy wasn't in there.  
  
Finally, after a half and hour of looking, he found her, sitting in between Raven and Lily, pouting with her arms crossed, and not looking up when he walked in.  
  
Lily, laughing, looked up when he walked in, and stopped, and said,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Sirius answered.  
  
"Go away, Sirius." Buffy said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. I said I'm sorry. I didn't know about your sister." Sirius said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness, but then regretted saying anything about Abby.  
  
"Her sister? Buffy doesn't have a sister!" Raven said.  
  
Sirius mentioning Abby got Buffy's and Lily's attention, as both of their heads snapped up and they looked him dead in the eye, Buffys eyes filled with sadness and anger that anyone dare mention Abby in her presence. When Buffy spoke, her voice was shaking, as though she were forcing herself to remain calm,  
  
"How the hell do you know about Abby?" She asked him.  
  
"How do you know about Abby?" Lily said after Buffy.  
  
"James." Sirius said, but then realized he had gotten his best friend in a lot of trouble, as Buffy and Lily both rose from their seats in one graceful movement, and Buffy walked out of the compartment looking madder then anyone had ever seen her, looking about to murder James, and shouted,  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Buffy stormed down the hall, Lily not far behind her.  
  
Sirius looked at the girls in the compartment, all looking at him, gave them a smile that said 'I just got my best friend into a lot of trouble', and walked after his other fuming best friend and Lily.  
  
Sirius was walking towards their compartment when he heard a SLAM! a BAM!, and a shout, and started sprinting, as he knew what Buffy could do when she was pissed, and that wasn't a strong enough word to describe the state she was in now.  
  
Sirius walked into the compartment in time the see Buffy standing still, shaking with anger, her wand pointing in the direction of James, who was now floating in the air.  
  
"SO HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU TELL, JAMES? HUH? DON'T YOU THINK IF I WANTED THEM TO KNOW I WOULD'VE TOLD THEM???" Buffy shouted, slamming James around them compartment with her wand all the while.  
  
"BUFFY! CALM DOWN!" Sirius bellowed, but soon realized that was a BIG mistake, as she turned on him.  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER HE TOLD YOU SOMETHING I SPESIFICALLY ASKED HIM NOT TO TELL YOU!? OR TELL ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER! LILY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW UNTIL LAST YEAR! MY SISTER IS DEAD AND HE TOLD YOU AND I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL ANYONE OR HE'D REGRET IT, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Buffy roared at Sirius, turning out her anger on him, and shoving her wand in her jean pocket.  
  
"Yes, I am." Sirius said calmly, knowing she wouldn't do anything to him if he did this the right way, but then realized he wasn't as Buffys fist rammed into his gut, and then his face as she vented out her anger.  
  
"MY GOD, YOU MUST BE STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET HIM OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME? HE'LL BE LUCKY IF HE GETS OFF WITH ONLY A FEW SCARS AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!" Buffy screamed, obviously not joking. "WELL, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THOGUHT, YOU'RE HORRIBLY MISTAKEN!" Buffy was obviously maddened almost to the point where she didn't care what she was doing anymore, so when she pulled out her wand, Sirius wasn't surprised when everyone, including Lily, back away. Well, all except Sirius, who moved forward and said,  
  
"Put the wand down, Buffy."  
  
"No." Buffy said, now seething with anger.  
  
* Oh shit, she's gone mad!* Sirius thought.  
  
"Buffy, you know you don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"DON'T I?! MY SISTER WAS MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME, BY SOMEONE I COULDN'T SEE, AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THAT THING AND KILL IT?! WELL, GUESS WHAT, SIRIUS? I DID! I FINALLY GOT THE THING AND HE WAS INVISIBLE WHEN I DID IT, SO WHEN I CHUCKED A KNIFE AT HIM, I DIDN'T SEE HIM BLEED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO SEE HIM BLEED TO DEATH LIKE MY SISTER, MY LITTLE INNOCENT SISTER, DID? LIKE HE MADE HER? WELL, I DIDN'T GET TO, SO KNOW I WANT TO SEE SOMEONE BLEED! I WANNA SEE SOMEONE PAY!" Buffy roared at Sirius so load, that half the train was now watching the scene through the open door, including some of the teachers. "ANYONE WANNA COME NEAR ME? CAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED! THINK I'M KIDDING? TRY ME!" Buffy yelled, daring anyone to come any closer to her.  
  
Sirius stepped forward, toward her, and said,  
  
"Buffy, you won't and you know it."  
  
"WON'T I, SIRIUS? WELL, SAY THAT NOW!" Buffy screamed, slamming her fist to his face where her nails scratched his cheek, so there were now three scratches on his cheek, dripping with blood. Sirius' head turned sideways as she hit him, and when he looked back at her, Buffy was horrified that she had made him bleed, but then her face turned cold.  
  
"Anyone else?" She said, looking as if she hoped terribly that someone else was stupid enough to say yes. She looked around, and when her eyes fell on Sirius, still in the same spot two feet away from her, she looked horrified and there was something else one her face when her eyes fell on a knife by her foot that almost scared Sirius to death. Need. She reached down slowly and picked up the knife, backing away when Sirius stepped forward.  
  
"Buffy, put the knife down. Put the knife down, Buffy." Sirius said, terrified about what he knew she was going to do. Buffy walked backwards, until her back was three feet away from the wall, shaking her head.  
  
"I have to Sirius. I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore, it's just too much. Knowing that if I'd moved quicker I'd have been able to save her, I just can't stand it. Why should I live, and Abby shouldn't? What did I do that she didn't?" Buffy said slowly, still holding the knife.  
  
"Buffy, you don't want to do this. You're a good person, and you couldn't of saved her." Sirius said pleadingly.  
  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? WERE YOU THERE? WERE YOU THERE WHEN I SAW A GHOST MURDER MY LITTLE SISTER? DID YOU SEE HER BLOOD SPILL ONTO HER BED? ONTO THE FLOOR? WERE YOU THERE WHEN I LOST MY BEST FRIEND?" Buffy screamed, then said calmly, "No, Sirius, you weren't. And you wouldn't understand why I'm going to do this."  
  
"No, I don't. But I know how I'm going to feel if you do this. I'm going to lose one of my best friends." Sirius said.  
  
"So then you understand why I have to do this, Sirius. Just please, please let me see my sister again." Buffy said, begging him as if it were up to him.  
  
"I can't let you do this, Buffy. I just can't. You can't do this." Sirius said.  
  
"You aren't someone to tell me what I can and cannot do, Sirius." Buffy said, "I just want to see my sister again. Just, please, let me see my sister again." Buffy said.  
  
She was looking at him as thought that was the only thing that mattered to her, and she looked so fragile and lost that it broke his heart and scared him, as he was used to seeing her so strong and defiant and beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. I just have to." Buffy told him, whimpering and backing up as her walked towards her, backing her up into the wall. Sirius now stood in front of her, staring into her mad and wild eyes, which were pleading with him, but looking sad all the while, and he gently grabbed her wrist with the knife in it, and said softly,  
  
"No, you don't. Buffy, I realize that it must've devastated you to lose your sister, especially when she was so young, but killing yourself isn't going to bring her back, okay? It'll only make your parents more sad to lose there other daughter, and you don't want them to go through that again, do you?" Buffy looked away from him at this, but he continued, "Buffy, you're parents will miss you, yes. And so will Hogwarts, but you have lots of thing here that you shouldn't give up. You have friends, you have your parents, you don't have Abby, but you have something just as good."  
  
At this, Buffy looked up at him, and he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and whispered in a small voice,  
  
"And what's that?" Sirius smiled softly at her.  
  
"You've got me." At his words, Buffy collapsed, and started sobbing. Sirius caught her, and he held her, listening to her spilling out her heart on his shoulder,  
  
"10, she was only 10, Sirius! Why'd she have to die!?" She stopped talking then, just sobbing on his shoulder, and he led her over to a seat and sat down, her on his lap, still bawling, and Sirius watched, smoothing her hair down, as it had come out of it's bun when she had been screaming at him, with one hand, the other around her waist, and staring out the door while James, Remus, and Lily shooed everyone away, then sat down. Sirius rocked Buffy back in forth, effectively calming her down so she stopped sobbing, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius looked down at her and was surprised to see red meet his gaze. He picked up a strand of her four-inches-below-the-shoulder-length hair and pulled back slightly from her, and said softly,  
  
"Buffy, what happened to your hair? It's red!" Well, it was true. Her hair WAS read, opposed to its natural light brown with blonde highlights, so now it looked red with strawberry-blonde highlights.  
  
Buffy pulled back a little, wiped the tears from her eyes, and picked up a strand of her hair, and smiled slightly,  
  
"You just noticed that?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd it get like that?" Sirius said, smiling at the fact that she was smiling.  
  
"I dyed it, dummy!" Buffy said, smiling widely.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" James asked her. Buffy turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said, moving off of Sirius' lap, disappointing Sirius and herself slightly.  
  
"It's just, I miss Abby. I'll be fine, now that I got that all out." She said, smiling.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy was asleep, her head resting in Sirius' shoulder, while Lily had also fallen asleep, her head now on James' shoulder, and he could tell James' was enjoying every minute of it. All of a sudden, Sirius heard Remus say,  
  
"Sirius, wake up."  
  
Sirius turned to Remus and said,  
  
"Did you say something, Moony?" Remus looked up from his book and shook his head.  
  
"Wake up Sirius, you're dreaming." Remus said again.  
  
Sirius awoke with a start. He saw Remus standing in front of him, shaking is shoulder. After Buffy had left for Lily, he had fallen asleep, but it didn't feel like he was dreaming. All of a sudden, Sirius jumped up, and walked out, ignoring the few "where are you going?"s he heard.  
  
He found Lily's compartment, walked in, walked straight up to Buffy, and said,  
  
"Did you have a sister named Abby?" Buffys face went blank for a second, but was then replaced by cold fury.  
  
"How the hell do you know about Abby?" Buffy said, looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
"How do you know about Abby?" Lily said. Sirius opened his mouth to tell her about the dream, but Buffy and Lily decided they already knew, and Buffy and Lily got up, same as they had in the dream, and Buffy stormed out, yelling  
  
"JAMES POTTER!"  
  
Lily, not to far behind Buffy, followed her, as did Sirius.  
  
*Here we go again... * Sirius thought as he heard a SLAM! 


	4. Deyja Vu

Authors note: The sister thing didn't really happen to me, just made that up, but I really am dying my hair red, so that explains Buffy's red hair.  
  
Sirius, after hearing James shout, and thinking *Oh, wonderful, this again.* , walked into the compartment in time the see Buffy standing still, shaking with anger, her wand pointing in the direction of James, who was now floating in the air.  
  
"SO HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU TELL, JAMES? HUH? DON'T YOU THINK IF I WANTED THEM TO KNOW I WOULD'VE TOLD THEM???" Buffy roared, slamming James around them compartment with her wand all the while.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" James shouted. This seemed to make Buffy even madder, as she yelled,  
  
"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T! YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ABBY!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" James shouted.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND LIE TO ME?!?!"  
  
"Actually, I'm floating." James corrected her. Big mistake. Buffy whipped James upside down, then dropped him to the floor, starting forward towards him.  
  
"BUFFY! CALM DOWN!" Sirius bellowed, but soon realized that was a BIG mistake, as she turned on him.  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER HE TOLD YOU SOMETHING I SPESIFICALLY ASKED HIM NOT TO TELL YOU!? OR TELL ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER! LILY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW UNTIL LAST YEAR! MY SISTER IS DEAD AND HE TOLD YOU AND I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL ANYONE OR HE'D REGRET IT, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Buffy roared at Sirius, turning out her anger on him, and shoving her wand in her jean pocket.  
  
"Yes, I am." Sirius said calmly, knowing she wouldn't do anything to him if he did this the right way, but then realized he wasn't as Buffys fist rammed into his gut, and the his face as she vented out her anger.  
  
"MY GOD, YOU MUST BE STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET HIM OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME? HE'LL BE LUCKY IF HE GETS OFF WITH ONLY A FEW SCARS AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!" Buffy screamed, obviously not joking. "WELL, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THOGUHT, YOU'RE HORRIBLY MISTAKEN!" Buffy was obviously maddened almost to the point where she didn't care what she was doing anymore, so when she pulled out her wand, Sirius wasn't surprised when everyone, including Lily, back away. Well, all except Sirius, who moved forward and said,  
  
"Put the wand down, Buffy."  
  
"No." Buffy said, now seething with anger.  
  
* Oh shit, she's gone mad!* Sirius thought.  
  
"Buffy, you know you don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"DON'T I?! MY SISTER WAS MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME, BY SOMEONE I COULDN'T SEE, AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THAT THING AND KILL IT?! WELL, GUESS WHAT, SIRIUS? I DID! I FINALLY GOT THE THING AND HE WAS INVISIBLE WHEN I DID IT, SO WHEN I CHUCKED A KNIFE AT HIM, I DIDN'T SEE HIM BLEED! DO YOU KNOW HOPW MUCH I WANTED TO SEE HIM BLEED TO DEATH LIKE MY SISTER, MY LITTLE INNOCENT SISTER, DID? LIKE HE MADE HER? WELL, I DIDN'T GET TO, SO KNOW I WANT TO SEE SOMEONE BLEED! I WANNA SEE SOMEONE PAY!" Buffy roared at Sirius so load, that half the train was now watching the scene through the open door, including some of the teachers. "ANYONE WANNA COME NEAR ME? CAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED! THINK I'M KIDDING? TRY ME!" Buffy yelled, daring anyone to come any closer to her.  
  
Sirius stepped forward, toward her, and said,  
  
"Buffy, you won't and you know it."  
  
"WON'T I, SIRIUS? WELL, SAY THAT NOW!" Buffy screamed, slamming her fist to his face where her nails scratched his cheek, so there were now three scratches on his cheek, dripping with blood. Sirius' head turned sideways as she hit him, and when her looked back at her, Buffy was horrified that she had made him bleed, but then her face turned cold.  
  
"Anyone else?" She said, looking as if she hoped terribly that someone else was stupid enough to say yes. She looked around, and when her eyes fell on Sirius, still in the same spot a two feet away from her, she looked horrified and there was something else one her face when her eyes fell on a knife by her foot that almost scared Sirius to death. Need. She reached down slowly and picked up the knife, backing away when Sirius stepped forward.  
  
"Buffy, put the knife down. Put the knife down, Buffy." Sirius said, terrified about what he knew she was going to do. Buffy walked backwards, until her back was three feet away from the wall, shaking her head.  
  
"I have to Sirius. I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore, it's just too much. Knowing that if I'd moved quicker I'd have been able to save her, I just can't stand it. Why should I live, and Abby shouldn't? What did I do that she didn't?" Buffy said slowly, still holding the knife.  
  
"Buffy, you don't want to do this. You're a good person, and you couldn't of saved her." Sirius said pleadingly.  
  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? WERE YOU THERE? WERE YOU THERE WHEN I SAW A GHOST MURDER MY LITTLE SISTER? DID YOU SEE HER BLOOD SPILL ONTO HER BED? ONTO THE FLOOR? WERE YOU THERE WHEN I LOST MY BEST FRIEND?" Buffy screamed, then said calmly, "No, Sirius, you weren't. And you wouldn't understand why I'm going to do this."  
  
"No, I don't. But I know how I'm going to feel if you do this. I'm going to lose one of my best friends." Sirius said.  
  
"So then you understand why I have to do this, Sirius. Just please, please let me see my sister again." Buffy said, begging him as if it were up to him.  
  
"I can't let you do this, Buffy. I just can't. You can't do this." Sirius said.  
  
"You aren't someone to tell me what I can and cannot do, Sirius." Buffy said, "I just want to see my sister again. Just, please, let me see my sister again." Buffy said.  
  
She was looking at him as thought that was the only thing that mattered to her, and she looked so fragile and lost that it broke his heart and scared him, as he was used to seeing her so strong and defiant and beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. I just have to." Buffy told him, whimpering and backing up as her walked towards her, backing her up into the wall. Sirius now stood in front of her, staring into her mad and wild eyes, which were pleading with him, but looking sad all the while, and he gently grabbed her wrist with the knife in it, and said softly,  
  
"No, you don't. Buffy, I realize that it must've devastated you to lose you sister, especially when she was so young, but killing yourself isn't going to bring her back, okay? It'll only make your parents more sad to lose there other daughter, and you don't want them to go through that again, do you?" Buffy looked away from him at this, but he continued, "Buffy, you're parents will miss you, yes. And so will Hogwarts, but you have lots of thing here that you shouldn't give up. You have friends, you have your parents, you don't have Abby, but you have something just as good."  
  
At this, Buffy looked up at him, and he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and whispered in a small voice,  
  
"And what's that?" Sirius smiled softly at her.  
  
"You've got me." At his words, Buffy collapsed, and started sobbing. Sirius caught her, and he held her, listening to her spilling out her heart on his shoulder,  
  
"10, she was only 10, Sirius! Oh, why'd she have to die!?" She stopped talking then, just sobbing on his shoulder, and he led her over to a seat and sat down, her on his lap, still bawling, and Sirius watched, smoothing her hair down, as it had come out of it's bun when she had been screaming at him, with one hand, the other around her waist, and staring out the door while James, Remus, and Lily shooed everyone away, the sat down. Sirius rocked Buffy back in forth, effectively calming her down so she stopped sobbing, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius looked down at her and was surprised to see red meet his gaze. He picked up a strand of her shoulder-length hair and pulled back slightly from her, and said softly,  
  
"Buffy, what happened to your hair? It's red!" Well, it was true. Her hair WAS read, opposed to its natural light brown with blonde highlight, so now it looked red with strawberry-blonde highlights.  
  
Buffy pulled back a little, wiped the tears from her eyes, and picked up a strand of her hair, and smiled slightly,  
  
"You just noticed that?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd it get like that?" Sirius said, smiling at the fact that she was smiling.  
  
"I dyed I, dummy!" Buffy said, smiling widely.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" James asked her. Buffy turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said, moving off of Sirius' lap, disappointing Sirius and herself slightly.  
  
"It's just, I miss Abby. I'll be fine, now that I got that all out." She said, smiling.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy was asleep, her head resting in Sirius' shoulder, while Lily had also fallen asleep, her head now on James' shoulder, and he could tell James' was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
They soon arrived at Hogwarts, and thank god for the new rule in Hogwarts (temporarily there will be no need for uniforms) as none of them had their robes on, but muggle clothing, Buffy standing out the most with her tight jeans and yellow sleeveless top, not to mention red hair from Lily and Buffy.  
  
They got off the train, into the carriages, and arrived at Hogwarts in time for the sorting, where a lot of people were talking about Buffy, as they could tell be them pointing at her, no doubt talking about her suicidal attempt to kill herself. Buffy didn't seem to care, and just told anyone who asked that she sometimes went insane for a few minutes and that she was mad as hell, and wasn't thin king straight, as she was overwhelmed with grief, so now everyone knew her story, but it died out after a half an hour of discussion. By now it was time for Dumbledores speech, and everyone was quiet.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement: This year, there will be a Halloween dance called the "Muggle Ball", as you will dress as muggles for this ball. Now, everyone can attend this, but be warned, if anyone is severely hurt by pranks, Miss Halliwell, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, looking at the three, making Buffy blush, as they were the three pranksters, " The ball will be canceled."  
  
Everyone groaned, knowing that Buffy, Sirius, and James couldn't resist a good prank. But Dumbledore continued,  
  
"So, I will also have the pleasure to announce that there will be a thing called karaoke (kari-oak-e)- at the-" He was cut off as all the muggle borns, including Buffy, screamed and bounced up and down, making Sirius and James lean sideways, as Buffy was sitting in between them, and say,  
  
"What the hell is karaoke?" Making Buffy smile and say,  
  
"Shh. Listen, I'll tell you later."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone quieted down as he said,  
  
"Yes, karaoke. And there will be muggle music, as well as a Halloween King, Queen, Princess, and Prince. You will vote who these people will be, but they must be in 4th year or above. But for you to vote for them, the don't necessarily have to be, er... What's the term? Going out. Yes, that's it. And they can be from any house. That is all. Off to bed with you."  
  
Everyone rushed to bed, but most were to excited to speak. Some were already asking people to the dance, James had asked Lily, in which she had casually told him she'd rather go with Snape, and Raven had asked Sirius, who said he'd think about it, and a number of boys had asked Buffy, who said she didn't want a date. No one believed her. For some reason, everybody except Gryffindors thought that Buffy and Sirius were going out, to which Buffy 'accidentally' dropped her wand, making it give them a pigs tail, a dog snout, and the voice of a house-elf, to which they had to be lead to the hospital Wing.  
  
So, now everyone knew the truth: Sirius Black and Buffy Halliwell were NOT going out. Case closed. Well, at least for a little, because after seeing what Buffy could do on the train, no one especially wanted to mess with her right now. For a little. 


	5. Transfiguration and the Invisable Lollip...

Buffy had cheered up considerably over the night, and on their first day back, she was back to being her old perky, bright, and cocky self. She had her mouth back, that was for sure, as she had used her fatal words that could diss ANYONE against Snape...  
  
"So, Halliwell, I hear you tried to commit suicide. I see you didn't go through with it. Pity." Snape drawled, walking past her and her group at breakfast. Buffy simply turned, sucked on her lollipop for a few more seconds.   
"Yeah, well, I guess I must've seen YOUR face and decided," Buffy shrugged in a cheerful way, smiling, "Hey! I'd rather go to hell then have to see you terribly greasy head before I have a heart-attack, now don't you think?" Buffy cocked her head.  
  
Snape turned paler then usual, as he had thought he'd finally dissed her after 5 years of trying, and walked away with Malfoy. Buffy smiled, plopped her lollipop back in her mouth, and turned back to her friends, who were laughing hard. Buffy NEVER failed to diss Snape. It was like it was her sole purpose. Except of course for annoying the hell out of, and then getting on the good side of the teachers. Basically, she to love to play mind games. (Lol, well, it's TRUE, ask FaithHalliwell. I absolutely LOVE to play mind games!) It always amused everyone how she could be pissed beyond reason one minute, and then be cheerful or another thing the next.  
  
"That was awesome, Buffy!" Remus said excitedly.  
  
"I know! Did you see his face? It was-"James started.  
  
"Priceless." Buffy finished his sentence for him.  
  
"So, let's get up to date on our detention count shall we?" Buffy said, still sucking on her lollipop, her tongue now slightly white as it was 'Black Ice' as she had called it.  
  
"Yes, shall we?" Sirius agreed.  
  
"503." Remus told them.  
  
"546." James shot back.  
  
"567." Sirius topped both of them.  
  
"HA! Beat you all. 597." Buffy stated, smiling triumphantly, then stuck her tongue out at them, then sucking on her lollipop, in what James and Sirius thought of as an 'arrogant' way. They all groaned.  
  
"400." Peter said. They all stopped, looking at Peter. Buffy looked funny as she had her lollipop halfway back to her mouth, and they were all gazing at him silently. After a few moments of stunned silence, they all, except Peter, burst out laughing. Buffy flipped her hair, which was down and flat today, over her shoulders, still laughing, and started sucking on her lollipop (is this thing annoying you too?). They quieted down after a little, and Buffy pulled out something in her bag and said,  
  
"So, you ready for our back-to-school-prank today?" Buffy said mischievously, waving the bag of fireworks. They all smiled at her, shaking their heads at the risks she always took, and all mumbled 'yes'.  
  
"So, guess what? Full moon tonight. First day back, too." Remus said, making Buffy bounce up and down in her seat with excitement, almost swallowing her lollipop, saying,  
  
"Oooooooh, really? Guess what? I've been practicing over the summer, and I can get my eyes to turn different colors now. But they're usually yellow when I transform." Buffy said.  
  
"So it looks all cool and stuff and-holy shit! We're gonna be late for Transfiguration!" Buffy exclaimed, after looking at her wristwatch. Sirius, James, and Remus shrugged, and Sirius asked,  
  
"Why? Transfiguration starts at 9:00 a.m. What time is it?"  
  
"EIGHT FIFTY-EIGHT!" Buffy shouted, making Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius all look at her in a horrified gaze.  
  
"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Sirius roared, and they all scrambled to grab their things. They all sprinted to the classroom, and made it there just in time. Buffy, now in a bad mood, as she had to throw out her only halfway done lollipop, was sulking, and sat down next to Sirius and James. Professor McGonagall looked at Buffy and said,  
  
"Don't give me that look, Miss Halliwell. You could choke to death on those things."  
  
When McGonagall turned around, Sirius saw Buffy give her a mocking look as mumble,  
  
"Don't give me that look, Miss Halliwell. You could choke to death."  
  
"I HEARD that, Miss Halliwell." McGonagall said, making Buffy flush.  
  
"Now, today we will be reviewing Animagi. Animagi is a very complex thing to do, and can come out terribly wrong, so I advise you all to not do it without help from someone like myself." McGonagall said, making the five marauders look down, forcing them selves, except Buffy who didn't know how, not to whistle. McGonagall continued for about a good thirty minutes, before Buffy raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Halliwell?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering; what happens if someone gets caught as an unregistered Animagus?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They get a life sentence to Azkaban, Miss Halliwell." McGonagall answered, making the all the marauders pale.  
  
"Oh sh-"Sirius' hand flew to Buffy's mouth, effectively quieting her, until she bit him and McGonagall raised her eyebrows and said,  
  
"Are you going to finish that?"  
  
"No, mam. I'm not."  
  
"Why do you ask, Miss Halliwell?"  
  
"No reason." Buffy said, gulping, and the professor turned and proceeded to teach.  
  
Buffy pulled out her notebook, scribbled something, and passed it to Sirius.  
  
Sirius opened the note which said:  
  
What if we get caught?  
  
Sirius pulled out his quill, wrote something, folded it, and passed it back to Buffy. Buffy opened it, and read silently:  
  
We won't get caught.  
  
They silently passed back and forth  
  
But what if we do?  
  
We won't, Buffy. Relax.  
  
Whatever you say. Buffy wrote back. Sirius didn't pass back, and as the teacher had her back turned, so Buffy pulled out her invisible lollipop, which she hadn't actually thrown away, but just made invisible. She sucked on it for a few second, when Sirius passed her a note, and Buffy was thankful McGonagall had her back turned. She opened the note:  
  
What are you doing? Don't you know teachers can see invisible things in their classrooms?  
  
Buffy lurched forward, paled, and choked on her lollipop. She scribbled frantically,  
  
They can?  
  
Yes!  
  
Oh shit, I'm dead!  
  
Sirius smirked at Buffy's last words, and smiled when the invisibility charm began to wear off, and he heard Buffy muttering a string of curse words. But Sirius smiled even wider when McGonagall turned, and Buffy chucked the lollipop behind her, hitting Snape on the head with it, hard. Hard enough to make him fall off his chair and onto the floor, and it stuck to his hair.  
  
"Miss Halliwell." The professor started.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy said, trying her best not to laugh and look innocent at the same time.  
  
"Detention tonight. Here. With me."  
  
"Oh awesome! More detent-," Buffy stopped mid-sentence, and then pretended to not like the news as she realized that she'd given away that she actually WANTED detentions, " I mean, oh no! More detention! Damn!"  
  
"Class dismissed!" McGonagall called, and said,  
  
"Miss Halliwell, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter, you will be here at 8:00 p.m. tonight in my office. I will decide what you shall do then.  
  
"What did we do?" Sirius and James said at the same time Buffy said,  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"Mr. Black has detention for passing notes in class, yes, Black, I saw that," McGonagall added at Sirius' face," and Mr. Potter has detention for falling asleep in class."  
  
Buffy and Sirius both looked at James like he was mad.  
  
"You fell asleep on the first day back?! In McGonagalls class?" They both said, then Buffy added,  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No, but I'm gonna be pissed if you two don't stop nagging on me." James answered coolly.  
  
"Aw...What's little baby James gonna do? Get mad and throw a temper tantrum?" Buffy said in a baby voice.  
  
"No, but maybe if I try to commit suicide, that'd do the trick." James spat, then cringed at the hurt look on Buffy's face.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"James!" Sirius said, incredulous. Buffy stepped forward, slapped him, and said,  
  
"And I actually thought you were my friend."  
  
"Well, I guess you thought wrong." James snarled. Sirius gave him a 'shut the hell up before I hit you' look, and was about to do just that when Buffy ran out of the room. Sirius said,  
  
"Good job, mate." And with that, Sirius ran after Buffy.  
  
Authors Note: For all of you, NO I am NOT suicidal. I just wanted Buffy to be for that chappy. And I'm mad at James right now, I don't know why, I just am, probably because what he did to Lily in 'A Long Way Home', so I'm gonna have Buffy get revenge on him in a horrible way. And I'd just like to say:  
  
THANK YOU! To all my reviewers! Thank god for you because I was gonna stop writing this after the flame I got from that Monica girl, so I'd just like to say this, now I don't normally say this, but she deserves it so here it goes:  
  
SCREW YOU MONICA! (P.S. Not you, Monica Black, you're one of my faithful reviewers 


	6. The Back To School Prank of Buffy,James,...

Authors Note: FOR ALL MY READERS: I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY BACK UP ON MY OTHER PENNAME 'BUFFYHALLIWELL'!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, on with the chappy:  
  
Sirius wandered around the castle, looking for Buffy, and when he couldn't find her, he decided to ask Lily as they were supposed to be to Charms in 10 minutes.   
He saw Lily in the middle of hers and Buffy other group of friends, and walked up and tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned and said,   
"Hey, Sirius. What's up?"   
"Um... Have you seen Buffy?" Lily's face darkened.   
"Yes. She went out by the lake and- oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh. By the way, you can tell that Potter asshole he has no chance in hell with me now." Lily told him, and he smiled gratefully at her.   
"Thanks, Lil."   
"Don't mention it." Sirius turned and started to walk away, when Lily called after him,   
"Hey Sirius!"  
  
"What?" Sirius said, turning to face her. Lily smiled.   
"Don't call me Lil." Sirius pouted.   
"But Buffy's allowed to."   
"Yes, but we also have nick names for eachother that no one else is allowed to call us, or they get decked."   
"What's Buffys?"   
"B."   
"Oh. Do you think she'll hit me?"   
"She's done it before. In fact, how many times is it now? Five times?"   
"Ha bloody ha. Six. Thanks LIL."   
"Don't CALL me that!"   
"Do you hit as hard as Buffy?"   
"Harder."   
"Well, then I will."   
"Asshole."   
"Thank you. Adios, sexy!"   
Sirius saluted her, and turned around and walked out the front doors, hearing a warning "Sirius!" from Lily behind him.   
Sirius found Buffy sitting under a tree in front of the lake, knees to her chest, arms around her knees, her gray hoody next to her, leaving her with a navy blue sleeveless top and jeans, arms around her knees, staring blankly into the lake with tears flowing silently down her face. She was about 20 feet away, and hadn't noticed him yet. He started to walk forwards, but then he got an idea.   
  
Sirius silently walked behind the huge tree, and transformed into his dog form easily. He then walked out from the left side, and sat down facing her side next to her. She turned her head and smiled.   
"Hey Sirius." She said, petting him. He barked, licked her face, and wagged his tail in response. Buffy laughed and said,   
"Hey! Keep it down! Do you know how much explaining I'd have to do if anyone saw you? 'Oh, hi, Professor Dumbledore. Oh, no. This isn't my dog, it's my best friend Sirius Black.'" Buffy scolded him, but Sirius only barked again, wagged his tail, and turned over onto his back, motioning for a belly rub.   
"Oh, no way. Don't even think about it." Buffy said, looking at him. Sirius stood up right, sat down, and put his ears flat and whimpered. Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "And don't give me that look." Sirius only whimpered again. "Oh, knock it off! You look so pathetic like that." Sirius whimpered yet again. "Okay! Fine! I'll give you a belly rub!" Buffy rolled her eyes, and he barked happily and licked her face, then turned back on his back and she rubbed his stomach. She laughed and pulled her hand away, and he sat back up. She laughed and shook her head. He barked.   
"Ok. You can turn into Sirius now." Buffy laughed. The dog cocked his head, and turned back into Sirius. Sirius was sitting with his knees up, one arm on his knee, the other on the ground, looking at her, wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a black T-shirt.   
"You ok?" Sirius asked   
"Oh, yeah. I'm peachy. One of my best friends just told me he wasn't my friend. I'm just fine." Buffy said sarcastically, then rolled her eyes.   
"I don't know what got into him! He was fine this-oh yeah. He was up all last night doing that Potions essay the Elliot gave us, so he didn't sleep at all." Sirius told her.   
"So WHAT? That's no excuse! There IS no excuse! Did you even hear what he said to me?" Buffy half shouted.   
"Buffy! Calm down!" Sirius said, but, like on the train, this only angered her more.   
"Don't get me started on the 'Calm Down' thing, Sirius!" Buffy growled. Sirius raised his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.   
"Oh, knock it off with the WISDOM thing already! How come whenever I have a problem, you come and give some of your wisdom? Oh wait, you don't have any! You just talk to me in nonsense words that I can only understand because I am STUPID enough to hang around you for longer than 10 seconds, let alone 5 years!" Buffy teased him, smiling inwardly.   
"Thanks a lot!" Sirius said sarcastically. Buffy smiled sweetly. "You're welcome." Buffy said to him. Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." Sirius said. "I know it isn't, but I just like to get on your nerves." Buffy informed him. "So, do you forgive James? That's what I came out here for in the first place." Sirius asked her. "Oh, that's nice. You come out here for James, but not to see if I, one of your best friends, is upset. That's real nice Sirius." Buffy pretended to be mad. "Yep." "That's real great, Sirius, real great. Such a good friend you are." "That's right." Sirius said cheerfully. "Sure." Buffy said, looking at her watch, then saying, "Come on, we've got to be in Charms in five minutes." "You know, I think I just thought of the greatest idea in history." Sirius said, suddenly getting a thoughtful look on his face. "What?" Buffy asked. "I'll tell you on the way to Charms...." At Lunch That Day (Sirius has told Buffy what his brilliant idea was...)   
"Guys, guys!" Buffy shouted, running into the Great Hall with a big black dog bounding behind her. She sat down next to Remus and Peter, as she was currently pissed at James.   
"Uh, Buff, why is Sirius a dog?" Remus whispered to her. Sirius laid down next to Buffys feet, and put his head on her shoe. She glanced at him, smiled, and told them Sirius' idea.   
"Well, Sirius has this idea: That dogs should be allowed to come to Hogwarts too, so we're gonna go see Dumbledore and tell him that this is my dog, and if we can try it!" Buffy whispered excitedly, "And it won't even be a dog! It'll be Sirius! And the he's gonna come to classes as a dog!"   
"Uh, one problem: If Sirius is a dog, won't he be marked absent?" Remus pointed out, making Sirius' ears flatten, and Buffys face fall.   
"Well, I could tell Dumbledore that Sirius had to go home for two weeks or so. Sirius, up!" Buffy commanded, scooting towards Peter and patting the seat next to her. Sirius jumped up and licked her face. She laughed, and patted him on the head, then her eyes widened.   
"Oh no! What am I gonna call him while he's in his dog form?!" Buffy asked them.   
"How about Cuddles?" James said, sniggering, making Sirius growl at him.   
"No! That's-wait, I'm not talking to you. Remus, any ideas?" Buffy said hastly. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Hey! How about-" Peter started.   
"NO!" Everyone said. Buffy began to think.   
"Well, what's Sirius' middle name?" Buffy asked.   
"We don't know!" James, Remus, and Peter said. Buffy turned to Sirius, who was drooling and looking at the food, inching towards it. Buffy smacked him on the nose, and he whined.   
"No. No food yet. What's your middle name?" Buffy asked. Sirius tilted his head and gave her a look that told anyone he wasn't a real dog. A 'how do you suggest I talk in a dog form, genius' look. Buffy rolled her eyes, mumbled "Right." And began to think.   
"I got it!" Buffy announced. She turned back to Sirius and said, "Okay, bark once for yes, twice for no." Sirius nodded his dog head. "Okay, are there vowels in your middle name?" There was one bark. Buffy nodded and said, "Okay. E?" Twice. "I?" Twice again. "O?" Twice. "U?" Two annoyed barks. " Well, then it has to be A, right?" One bark. "Okay, I love guessing games! Now, um.I'm just gonna guess... For the first letter: vowel?" Twice. "Consonant?" Once. "K, um...P?" Twice. "N?" Twice. "C?" Twice. "M?" Once. Buffy pulled a piece of parchment out of her backpack, along with her quill that looked like the fur of a white and black tiger, and wrote M. "So, is A the next letter?" One bark. She wrote A. "Hmmm..Oh! I got it! Is it Max?!" Buffy asked. Sirius barked happily. One bark. Buffy smiled. "Ok, we'll call you Max when you're in this form!" Buffy said. "Now, let's get to Dumbledore. Byes." Buffy said, and waved to the boys, and she and Sirius bounded out of the Hall. The boys shook their heads.  
  
Buffy and Sirius, Sirius still a dog, arrived at Dumbledores office and knocked. Stupid idea. No one answered. She knocked again.   
"Looking for me?" A voice from behind them said. Buffy and Sirius jumped, and Sirius barked angrily. Dumbledore smiled down at them.   
"Come in?" Dumbledore said. Buffy nodded. "Fizzing Whizbee." The doors opened, and Buffy and Sirius walked inside. Dumbledore sat down at the chair behind his desk, and motioned for them to do the same. They did, Sirius jumping up and sitting up straight.   
"Nice dog." Dumbledore said, referring to Sirius.   
"Thanks. Um, that's actually why I'm here..." Buffy said awkwardly.   
"I see." Dumbledore said. "And?"   
"Well, I was thinking. It's not fair that cats can come to Hogwarts and dogs can't, is it? SO, I was wondering, could we change that?"   
"I see what you mean. Well, if you're dog here can behave itself for a week with you, I'll change it. How does that sound." Dumbledore said.   
"Thank you!" Buffy said, jumping up and saying, "Max, come!" Max (Sirius) barked and trotted over to her, she started to walk out, then turned and said,   
"Oh! I almost forgot! Sirius is going to be out for a few days. He got a horrible fever and went home by floopowder."   
"Mr. Black? Yes, that will be fine. Good day." Dumbledore nodded.   
"Thank you." Buffy said, walking out of the doors with Max by her side. When she was out the door, Dumbledore shook his head.   
"She's never gonna figure out that I KNOW she's an Animagus, is she? Too bad. Such a clever girl..." Dumbledore mumbled to himself,   
That night during detention...   
"Well, this is certainly amusing!" James said. He had just walked into the hallway in front of the Great Hall, which they were supposed to wash, and found Buffy and Sirius with huge sponges on their feet, sliding around the hallway, and Buffy fell. Both boys ran over to her.   
"Are you okay?" They asked, but Buffy just started laughing. They both started laughing when she got up as she had soap all over her hair and back now, and she picked up a handful of soap and threw it at them, then skated away. They helped James get sponges full of soap on his feet, and they all started cleaning it. When they were almost done, Buffy said,  
  
"This is the perfect time to set off our prank!" Buffy said.  
  
"All ready done, B." Lily said, walking down the huge stairs.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius and Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi. James told me to put them outside, and when it's 10:30, it'll go off."  
  
"Nice thinking James!" Sirius complimented.  
  
"Good one, Prongs!" Buffy said (yes, of course Buffy knows, she an Animagus too, ya know! You'll find out what she turns into later, I still can't decide between my two favorite animals...)  
  
"No problem. Why do you call eachother those weird names? Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, James, yes Sirius, I called him James, is Prongs, and Buffy is Nighthawk." Buffy blushed as she remembered exactly why she had gotten that name, and Sirius and James both looked at Buffy and smirked.  
  
"No reason..." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey B, got a date to the dance yet?" Lily suddenly asked Buffy curiously.  
  
"Um...No, why?" For some reason, when Buffy said this, Lily looked at Sirius, smirked, said,  
  
"No reason." And started to put sponges on her feet, humming.  
  
James, Sirius, and Buffy all looked at Lily with raised eyebrows, shook their heads, and got back to work, Buffy mumbling,  
  
"I swear, that girl's gone off her rocker." They started skating around.  
  
By 10:25 they were done cleaning, and had been relaxing on the stairs when all of a sudden Lily screeched,  
  
"OH MY GOD! We have to get back to our dormitories NOW!" The rest had jumped when Lily screeched, asked,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's ten twenty-six!" They all scrambled to get up, and ran to their dorm as fast as they could. They got there two minutes before hand, the rest of the dorm asking,  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"We've been in here for the past twenty minutes, got it?" Sirius said. The rest of the common room, who always covered for them, nodded, and went back to their activities. Sirius, Buffy, James, and Lily, walked over to their favorite chairs and sat down, when Lily said,  
  
"Three, two, one-" right as she said one there was a big BAM! And the sound off fireworks going off. Everyone rushed outside the common room and looked wildly around, then, realizing it was coming from outside, all sprinted outside to see beautiful multi-colored fireworks going all over the lake. The marauders, Sirius, Buffy, and James especially, looked proud. Buffy gasped and said,  
  
"Wow. It's so beautiful." Sirius looked over at her, and only one word sprang to his mind as to how she looked with the fireworks lighting up her face, which was exactly what she had said: beautiful. She had a small smile on her face, and her hair was down and she looked completely beautiful. So beautiful, that he was tempted to bend down and kiss her, but stopped himself. They were friends. That's it. And that's all they'd ever be. But what he didn't know was that he was starting to get feelings for Buffy. Feelings he couldn't control. Little did he know what was going to happen over the next few weeks...  
  
After the fireworks had ended, the all had gone to bed. The next morning Sirius stayed as far away from Buffy as possible, unless he was in his dog form, so he stayed like that all day. He noticed that Buffy was still a little less than warm to James, and he suddenly was hit with an idea.....  
  
*Hmm.... Warm is the opposite of cold, wait! That's it! Opposite and cold equals...hmmmmm...* Sirius thought.  
  
Authors Note: Just wait for it... 


End file.
